


Fire and Flame

by Talking_FishboneHHHADOCK



Category: Glee, The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, tribrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_FishboneHHHADOCK/pseuds/Talking_FishboneHHHADOCK
Summary: The teenage son of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall struggles between two worlds, The normal human cheerleader girlfriend Quinn and his Siphoner Witch best friend Josie, who he has secretly been in love with since he was a young boy.
Kudos: 2





	Fire and Flame

As a Mikaelson, the world put so much pressure on him; he was born with his father's enemies. Nobody knew the sacrifice he would make for his family, to reunite them once again.

While his twin sister was their family's last hope, he was the light. It destroyed Hope when their father left that their family was torn apart by The Hallow. A parasitical entity the resided in Klaus and his siblings, this creature that ended their parent's relationship.

But Henrik would do anything for his sister if it meant to bring his family back together, even at the expense of someone's life.

\--

He looked at the glowing screen of his phone and typed one last message to Josie, his final goodbye.

| **Josie, I’m sorry, please understand I had to do this. X** | He dropped the phone to his bed, turning on his heel, leaving the room behind, the ingredients for the spell stored away in his bag.

He skidded to a stop in the music room when he came face to face with his sister. She stared at him with impossibly wide eyes; her voice broke as she held up his hastily written note. “What is this?” He felt the blood drain from his face, “It’s not what it looks like,” he meekly offered.

As if Hope would believe his transparent lie, “Not- It’s not what it looks like?” she spewed at him. “Henrik it looks like a fucking _suicide note_.” Hope gasped, appalled at his idea. Henrik faced her with a grim determination, and he tilted his chin forwards "Please Hope, understand we almost lost Mom!"

"If I take this thing in, it wasn't me who it possessed last time, and may- Maybe we can find a way to get our family back and purge it for good." He stammered tears freely welling in his eyes. Henrik watched as Hope started to pace in front of him, "And, and what you thought I would be fine with this? That I’d roll over and accept this as a final goodbye!” She waved the now crumpled note in the air. “I can’t lose you.” She choked.

“You won’t” he promised, it was written across her face as if she knew this would be the last time, she would look at his face. He was disgusted with himself at devastating hope like this, but he was out of options.

“Don’t go.” The words fell unbidden from her lips “Please, don’t leave me.” Her plea shattered his core to a million pieces. He clenched his fist "Ad Somnum." He reached out and grabbed his sister, setting her down on the chair behind her. "Forgive me, Hope."

"When you wake, our family will be together again. Forever and always."

-

Everything was set out before him, his aunt, and uncles; Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and his father Klaus laid out in front of him, the storm raged above him becoming worse by the second. He sighed heavily "It's now, or Hope and every firstborn ever dies." He trailed off mindlessly.

His breath was coming faster with every second that ticked away from him, sweat dripping from his temples. With each shallow breath, anxiety spread through his body like a piece of imposing ice.

Henrik closed his eyes the tip of the dagger pressed over his own heart, his aunt, uncles, and father on the floor a few paces in front of himself. They would wake any moment now. Someone could try to stop him at any moment; tears rolled down his freckled cheeks.

The dagger was brought to his chest, the chill of the blade added to the ice invading his veins. The point was carefully hovering over his heart; he pressed down slowly the small pinprick left behind a tiny well of blood. He drew the dagger away once more before plunging it into his chest.

He completed the spell, absorbing the Hallow into himself. Hot blood escapes the new wound spilling over his hands, down his chest.

Blood started to bubble past his lips, an agonised scream echoed around the open room as he dropped to his knees. The agonised scream ripped from his throat on its own accord, it felt as if he were being torn apart atom by atom, ripped apart limb by limb. His head exploded with a destructive, fiery pain that spread to his chest down his limbs.

He cast his cerulean blue eyes up, to see the church doors fly open. He took one last look at his mother and sister before slumping lifelessly towards the floor. He felt his mothers arms around him the sob that tore from her throat was unbearable; he shuddered to take his very last breaths. Hope’s echoing footfalls growing louder as she ran towards him.

Hope ripped the weapon from his chest as all he could manage was to drown in his blood gasping for clean air that would never come. “ _What did you do?”_ was all his mother could ask as she held her spasming dying son in her arms “Please don’t leave my sweet boy.” She kissed his cheek softly, the last thing Henrik felt was his sister’s arms wrapping around him too.

It had been done.

The Hallow was dead, and so was he.

_Or so he thought._


End file.
